regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack of the Zombies
Plot A new Undead King had rise, creating a army of new living dead Empire forces, spreading the infection. Transcript Progulue *(The prologue starts at the crashed Tower, the inside shows an slimy cocoon like egg attached on a wall, it opens, revealing a undead rabbid, coming out of his egg and screeching) *(3 Citizens heard the screech) *'Citizen 1': What was that? *(The undead rabbid jumps on one o th He citizens, eating him) *'Citizen 2': Holy shit! *(The undead rabbid then bites the other two citizens) *'Undead Rabbid': (Screeches and brings the corpses to the crashed tower, a undead koopa and an undead piggie came out of the rabbid's back, showing that it is multiplying) *(End of the prologue) Episode *(The episode starts with Nate watching TV) *'Calvin': Nate, have you ever wonder what would become of us now? *'Nate': The hell do you think, I am kind've bord right now! *(Sonic appears) *'Sonic': Dude, you are so not going to believe this! *'Nate': I know, dying of bordom while watching some boring Twilight Zone, can you not believe that?! *'Sonic': Hell no! These undead jackasses once again returned again! *'Nate': So. *'Sonic': They started to eat people by devouring their flesh! *'Nate': So. *'Sonic': I see them making your car all rekt. *'Nate': Damn, looks like we have some zombie killing to do again...again. (Loads his shotgun) *(Back at Park) *'Pops': Oh, hello there. Would you like a lollipop? *'Undead Zombie': Brains. *'Pops': Or a brain lolopop. *(Undead Zombie bites Pops' arm) *'Pops': Ow! My arm. Hey, what are you doing? No, no, no, no, no, no! *(Pops transform into Zombie Pops) *'Zombie Pops': Err. Brains. *'Sonic': Aw shit! Here's one know, right beside Pops who was completely turned into a zombie! (Loads his Irken Handy Gun, shooting and killing both the zombie and Pops) *'Nate': Why the hell couldn't you just cure Pops at the first place?! You didn't have to kill him just because he was a zombie. *'Sonic': Sometimes Pops can be a racist retard, sometimes we never really like him and his crappy ass theories. It's like that he was born around the 1900's or something. *'Bashful': Well, Sonic, it was from a movie that zombie turn citizens into zombies. *'Sonic': I don't even care, this shall be the 4th fricking time we defeat the undead jackasses! *'Vinny': You guys check it out on the news. *'News Reporter: (On TV) This is Margaret Smith. The zombies have been biting the citizens and turn into zombies. *(An Undead Rabbid suddenly jump in, and is eating News Reporter alive) *'News Reporter': Ahh! What the hell?! Aw goddammit! *'Undead Rabbid': (Screeches and Bites Margaret's hand out of him, eating it) *'Nate': Damn, that undead jackass got her! *'News Reporter': Ow! Oh, no! What happened? I feel weird. What's happening to me? Aah! *(News Reporter transform into Zombie Margaret) *'Zombie News Reporter': Err. I'm a zombie now. *'Dib': Wait a minute, zombies can't speak. *(An Undead Koopa approaches and jumps on Kenny, eating alive and killing him) *'Stan': I still can't say it. *(Kenny transform into Zombie Kenny) *'SwaySway': Oh, my bap. Kenny turn into a zombie,. *'Buhdeuce': How could you? *(3 Undead Rabbids were breaking the windows as they bite and eat people, blood coming out of them) *'Nate': (Uses his shotgun to kill one of them) We have to get the hell out of here before we became the next food to be eaten by them! *(The gang went to a helicopter as they got on aboard and it flies) *'Sonic': We have to find some shelter now! *(Somewhere at an evac building) *'Dib': Okay, we are already evacuated to this building, we should stay here and hide! Before the zombie does. *(They went inside to see Zim's Gang and the rest of Nate's Gang, along with the others) *'Zim': Okay, everyone. Glad you're here. That the new Undead King has been creating the new living dead Empire Forces. *'Nate': How the hell did you found out about that?! *'Zim': Because there are some data logs all over my lair. *'Sonic': Well, we already took down one of the Kings, and now a new King has rise, but how the hell could this happened? *'Zim': A new king are gonna raise the zombies from the dead and turn everyone into a zombie. *(Ashley and Zack were seen making each other) *'Nate': What are you doing? *(Ashley and Zack stopped, looked at Nate and were blushing) *'Ashley': Nothing, I...I was just showing my son how to clean his tongue with my touge... (Smiles nervously) *'Zack': We swear, we weren't kissing or anything. (Smiles nervously) *'Nate': Just asking. Come on. Donatello wants to show us something. *'Zack': Okay. So what is it? *'Donatello': It's a Dimensionalizer it could take us to the dimensions. You're ready? *(Donatello uses the Dimensionalizer to the Rabbids Invasion dimension) *'Donatello': Let's go. *(The gang are going to Rabbids Invasion dimension) *'Donatello': Here we are. Rabbids Invasion dimension. *'Dib': Zak, do you where your stuff are? *'Zak': At home. We must go to my house. *(At Zak's room) *'Zak': Come on. Let's grab all of my stuff. *(The gang grabs all the Zak's stuff) *'Zak''': Good work. We got all my stuff. We need to end this. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials on The Extordonary Regular Show